Heart Miracle
by Taiyou no Akashi
Summary: Sasuke yg kehilangan Naruto, menciptakan seorang 'Kiseki' yg mirip dgn Naruto. Meski mirip, Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto 'Kiseki' berbeda dgn Naruto yg asli karena 'Kiseki' tidak memiliki 'Heart'...


**Akashi: **Special fic for Nao-chan dan Fina yang hari ini berulang tahun. Semoga suka! ^^

###

**Heart Miracle**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kokoro Kiseki © Vocaloid

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning: **AU, BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, alur kecepatan, dll

**Nggak Tahan? Nggak Suka? Silahkan tekan tombol 'Back'**

###

-Spring-

Aku duduk di dalam kegelapan. Kutenggelamkan wajahku diantara kedua lututku.

'Gelap... Gelap sekali...'

'Dimana ini? Kenapa semuanya begitu gelap?'

'Gelap... Apa aku ini hidup?'

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berseliweran dalam pikiranku. Membuatku semakin pusing saja. Karena merasa pusing, aku semakin meneggelamkan wajahku diantara kedua lututku.

"...to..." panggil sebuah suara samar-samar. Aku mendongakan kepalaku mendengarnya.

'Siapa?' tanyaku dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku yang gelap gulita.

"...Ruto..." panggil suara itu lagi. Kali ini suara itu lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

'Siapa kau?' tanyaku lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa mengenalnya.

"Naruto... Bukalah matamu," kata suara itu lagi. Seperti sebuah sihir yang tidak dapat kutolak, aku pun lalu membuka kedua mataku.

Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan langsung masuk ke dalam pupil mataku begitu mataku kubuka. Dan diantara cahaya aku melihat sosokmu. Walau aku belum melihatmu secara jelas, entah kenapa aku merasa amat mengenalmu.

"Syukurlah kau akhirnya sadar," gumam orang itu pelan.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku pada orang itu sembari membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Akulah penciptamu... Ayah dari para 'Kiseki'."

###

-Autumn-

Sudah 6 bulan sejak aku terbangun. Sejak hari itu banyak hal baru yang kulihat dan kupelajari. Banyak juga hal baru yang kukerjakan. Seperti saat ini, aku sedang melakukan pekerjaan penting di rumah ini, membersihkan rumah.

"Ohayou Naruto," panggil seseorang dengan suara malas.

"Ohayou Sasuke-sama!" kataku riang. Dengan langkah kecil, aku lalu menghampiri Sasuke-sama dan langsung memeluk lengan kekarnya.

"Sarapannya sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke-sama sembari mengusap lembut rambut pirangku. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Sudah!" jawabku riang.

"Nah... Ayo kita ke ruang makan."

"Ayo!" kata riang sembari tetap memeluk lengan Sasuke-sama. Melihat hal itu, membuat Sasuke-sama hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini..." gumam Sasuke-sama pelan sembari menghela nafas pasrah.

###

-Winter-

"Sasuke-sama sedang membuat apa sih? Ini 'kan tahun baru tapi masih juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan," tanyaku penasaran sembari mengintip pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakan Sasuke-sama di komputer miliknya.

"Aku sedang membuat progam yang akan jadi revolusi di dunia ini!" kata Sasuke-sama dengan nada semangat.

Aku memandang Sasuke-sama dengan tatapan tidak mengerti

"Kau tidak mengerti ya?" sebagai jawabannya aku hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Progam yang sedang aku buat ini..." kata Sasuke-sama sembari menerawang jauh. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan.

"... Merupakan revolusi besar di dunia ini jika aku berhasil dalam pembuatannya. Progam yang mungkin ada di setiap angan ilmuwan, tapi mustahil untuk diwujudkan... Progam 'Heart' untuk para 'Kiseki'," kata Sasuke-sama sembari mengusap lembut rambut pirangku.

"Apakah 'Kiseki' sepertiku akan sangat hebat jika memiliki 'Heart' itu?" tanyaku dengan nada penasaran.

"Tentu saja!" kata Sasuke-sama dengan nada bersemangat.

"Memangnya 'Heart' itu apa sih sampai-sampai jika dimiliki oleh 'Kiseki', 'Kiseki' bisa jadi sangat hebat?"

"'Heart' adalah hati buatan untuk para 'Kiseki'. Dengan 'Heart' ini, maka para 'Kiseki' akan bisa memiliki perasaan layaknya manusia," jelas Sasuke-sama.

"SUGOI! Jadi kalau penelitian Sasuke-sama ini berhasil, aku bisa jadi seperti manusia?" tanyaku dengan nada riang.

"Ya... Dan keberadanmu disini pun akan bisa menggantikan 'anak itu' seutuhnya," kata Sasuke-sama pelan sembari mengelus-elus kepalaku lagi. Sebuah senyum penuh kesedihan terukir di wajah tampannya.

###

-Spring-

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk," gumam Sasuke-sama dari dalam ruangan.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Sasuke-sama, aku pun lalu membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Sarapannya sudah siap Sasuke-sama," kataku dengan nada riang.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar Naruto? Aku masih harus menghitung ini," gumam Sasuke-sama sembari terus menatap layar komputernya.

"Tentu," jawabku riang.

"Hn."

Sembari menunggu pekerjaan Sasuke-sama selesai, aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk melihat-lihat seluruh isi kamar pribadi Sasuke-sama. Kamar Sasuke-sama sangat luas dan banyak terdapat komputer. Sebuah kasur ukuran _king size _terletak di sudut kamar. Sebuah lemari ukuran sedang terletak di depan kasur yang berada di sudut ruangan. Banyak rak buku serta foto-foto seorang pemuda berambut pirang terpajang di kamar itu.

'Eh. Foto?' tanyaku dalam hati sembari memperhatikan dengan seksama salah satu foto yang berada di dekatku.

'Foto ini 'kan foto...'

"Aku sudah selesai Naruto. Ayo pergi," kata Sasuke-sama sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Baik!" kataku sembari menyusul langkah Sasuke-sama. Melupakan sejenak orang dalam foto-foto yang berada di kamar Sasuke-sama...

###

"Seperti biasa masakanmu sempurna Naruto," puji Sasuke-sama.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Sasuke-sama," kata Naruto dengan salah tingkah. Melihat hal itu, membuat sebuah senyum simpul milik Sasuke-sama terukir di wajahnya.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-sama," panggilku pelan.

"Hn?"

"Foto yang ada di kamar anda itu... Foto siapa?" tanyaku ragu. Mendengar pertanyaanku, seketika wajah raut wajah Sasuke-sama berubah sedih begitu mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Dilihat sekali saja, kau pasti sudah tahu itu foto siapa 'kan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke-sama lirih. Aku hanya bisa menunduk begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke-sama.

"Itu foto tunanganku yang paling kusayangi. Foto Naruto Uzumaki... Dan orang itulah contoh model ketika aku menciptakanmu," kata Sasuke-sama lagi.

###

-Winter-

Salju putih bersih mulai turun dari langit, menandakan bahwa musim dingin telah tiba.

"Wah... Cantik sekali," gumamku sembari menempelkan wajahku pada kaca jendela.

"Meski tiap tahun aku melihat salju, tetap saja kecantikan salju itu selalu menawan," gumamku lagi.

"Sudah mau tahun baru lagi ya. Tidak terasa sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak aku diciptakan oleh Sasuke-sama," gumamku lagi sembari menatap dalam pada sebuah pintu berwarna biru tua yang berada tepat disampingku.

"Sasuke-sama... Sampai kapan kau akan memaksakan dirimu untuk membuat progam 'Heart' itu?"

###

_Sasuke POV On_

_"Error."_

Aku mendecih kesal begitu membaca tulisan itu. Kemudian dengan kecepatan tinggi aku mulai menari-narikan jariku di atas keyboard.

_"Error."_

Sebuah umpatan kasar terlontar dari bibirku. Meski begitu, aku tetap konsisten dengan kecepatan mengetikku.

_"Error."_

"SIAL!" kataku keras sembari mengebrak meja. Rasa kecewa dan frustasi bercampur jadi satu dan mulai menyelimutiku.

"Naruto... Apa aku tidak bisa lagi melihat senyum ceriamu? Apa aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar suaramu? Apa aku tidak bisa menghidupkanmu dengan sempurna lewat anak itu?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri sembari menatap salah satu foto Naruto yang dipajang di kamarku.

"Naruto... Aku membutuhkanmu disini..."

_Sasuke POV Off_

###

-Summer-

"Ohayou Sasuke-sama! Bagaimana tidur anda tadi malam?" tanyaku riang sembari membuka gorden dan jendela di kamar Sasuke-sama, membiarkan cahaya matahari musim panas masuk ke dalam kamar. Sasuke-sama hanya diam membisu begitu mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Tolong nyalakan komputerku Naruto," perintah Sasuke-sama sembari berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Tidak akan!" tolakku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke-sama frustasi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan anda memaksakan diri anda lebih dari ini!"

"Tapi aku tidak memaksakan diri!" bantah Sasuke-sama dingin.

"Tapi anda membuat diri anda hancur!" teriakku. Sasuke-sama membeku begitu mendengar teriakanku.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan progam 'Heart' itu untukmu Naruto," gumam Sasuke-sama dengan nada lemah.

"Tidak. Anda mau menyelesaikan progam 'Heart' itu untuk diri anda sendiri Sasuke-sama," kataku dengan nada lirih. Sasuke-sama kembali membisu begitu mendengar perkataanku.

"Istirahatlah kembali Sasuke-sama. Ingat umur anda sudah 55 tahun. Lebih baik anda banyak beristirahat agar kesehatan anda terjaga," kataku pelan sembari mengusap lembut pipi milik Sasuke-sama yang mulai tampak mengeriput.

###

-Autumn-

Daun-daun berwarna kecoklatan mulai beguguran ke tanah, pertanda musim panas telah berganti menjadi musim gugur.

"Lihatlah Sasuke-sama! Bukankah daun-daun yang berguguran itu terlihat sangat cantik," kataku dengan nada riang. Sasuke-sama hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataanku.

"Iya. Cantik sekali," gumam Sasuke-sama lembut.

"Jalan-jalan di pagi hari begini sangat bagus untuk kesehatan loh," kataku lagi. Sasuke-sama hanya mengangguk kecil tanda menyetujui perkataanku.

"Nah... Ini dia danau yang kumaksud Sasuke-sama! Cantik bukan?" kataku sembari menghentikan kursi roda Sasuke-sama tepat di depan sebuah danau kecil yang sangat indah.

"Cantik sekali," gumam Sasuke-sama sembari menatap dalam danau itu.

"Benar-benar sangat cantik." kata Sasuke-sama lagi sembari mengenggam erat tanganku.

###

-Winter-

"Selamat Natal!" kataku sembari meniup terompet. Sasuke-sama tersenyum kecil saat melihat tingkahku.

"Selamat Natal," gumam Sasuke-sama.

"Baru kali ini aku merayakan natal bersama Sasuke-sama!" kataku dengan nada riang.

"Maaf karena aku jarang memperhatikanmu Naruto," kata Sasuke-sama dengan nada sedih.

"Sudahlah! Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Jangan terus terpaku pada masa lalu," kataku sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Kau benar juga Naruto..." gumam Sasuke-sama sembari tersenyum.

###

-Spring-

Dari balik jendela, dapat kulihat bunga sakura mulai mekar dengan cantiknya. Begitu indah dan menawan. Di saat seperti inilah, saat yang tepat menikmati waktu bersama orang yang kita sayangi. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagiku dan Sasuke-sama.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-sama dokter Tsunade?" tanyaku begitu dokter Tsunade selesai memeriksa Sasuke-sama.

"Syukurlah keadaan beliau sudah stabil. Untung kau cepat menghubungiku Naruto," kata dokter wanita itu sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Untunglah..." gumamku lirih.

"Lalu, apa yang dicari oleh Sasuke-sama sampai-sampai keadaan beliau memburuk seperti ini?" tanya dokter Tsunade.

"Entahlah... Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu," gumamku lagi.

"Kau harus menjaga Sasuke-sama dengan lebih ketat lagi Naruto. Kelelahan seperti ini lagi, nyawa Sasuke-sama bisa melayang," jelas dokter cantik itu. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda mengerti.

###

"Naru..." panggil Sasuke-sama lemah.

"Ah... Sasuke-sama, kau sudah bangun?"

"Begitulah," gumam Sasuke-sama lirih. "Dokter Tsunade sudah pulang?"

"Sudah. Baru saja beliau pulang," jelasku.

"Oh begitu."

"Sasuke-sama sedang mencari apa sih di gudang sampai-sampai jatuh pingsan begitu?" tanyaku dengan nada lembut pada Sasuke-sama.

"Aku sedang mencari lagu."

"Eh? Lagu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tepatnya sebuah lirik lagu yang ditulis sendiri oleh Naruto. Lagu kesukaannya. Saat masih hidup dia suka sekali menyanyikan lagu ini," kata Sasuke-sama lemah sembari memberikan sebuah kertas berisi lirik lagu padaku. Dengan segera aku lalu mengambil lirik lagu tersebut dan membaca judulnya.

'Kokoro Kiseki... Heart Miracle...' kataku dalam hati.

"Aku ingin sekali mendengar lagu ini lagi. Tapi jujur saja aku lupa dengan nada lagu ini," kata Sasuke-sama lagi. Sebuah senyum penuh kesedihan terukir di wajahnya tuanya.

"Kalau saya menyanyikan lagu ini untuk anda, apakah anda mau mendengarnya Sasuke-sama?" tanyaku lembut pada Sasuke-sama. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahku.

"Tentu saja mau Naruto. Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke-sama sembari ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Mungkin tidak akan sama persis dengan nyanyian Naruto-sama karena saya tidak tahu bagaimana nadanya. Tapi saya akan berusaha keras untuk menghibur Sasuke-sama!" kataku penuh semangat. Sasuke-sama tersenyum kecil saat mendengar perkataanku.

"Oke... Ayo kita mulai!" kataku sembari nafas panjang. Entah kenapa, aku bisa mendengar nada-nada indah dari dalam kepalaku. Nada yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat mengenal nada itu.

'Naruto-sama, apakah ini nada dari lagu ini?' tanyaku dalam hati sembari mulai bernyanyi.

###

"Ichidome no Kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto

Nidome no Kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan"

"Kodoku na kagakusha ni

tsukurareta robotto

dekibae o iu nara Kiseki"

"dakedo mada tarinai

hitotsu dake dekinai

sore wa Kokoro to iu puroguramu"

"Oshiete agetai... hito no yorokobi 'kanashimi'

Kiseki no kagakusha wa negau

Kunou wa tsudzuki toki dake ga sugite yuku

Okizari no utagoe to kono Kokoro"

"fushigi Kokoro Kokoro fushigi

Kare wa hanashita yorokobu koto wo

fushigi Kokoro Kokoro fushigi

Kare wa hanashita kanashimu koto wo

fushigi Kokoro Kokoro mugen

Watashi no rikai wo koete iru..."

"Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto

Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan

Sandome wa mada nai... sandome wa mada..."

"Ikuhyaku no toki wo koete todoita messeeji

Mirai no tenshi kara no kokoro kara no utagoe"

"Arigatou... kono yo ni watashi wo unde kurete

Arigatou... issho ni sugoseta hibi wo

Arigatou... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete

Arigatou... eien ni utau"

"Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto

Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan

Sandome no kiseki wa mirai no kimi kara no 'magokoro'

Yondome wa iranai yondome wa iranai yo"

"Arigatou..."

###

'Kau benar. Nada itu memang nada dari lagu ini. Sekarang sudah waktunya Sasuke harus pergi denganku. Terima kasih karena telah menjaganya untukku, Naruto 'Kiseki' dan terimalah 'hadiah' kecil dariku,' kata sebuah suara dalam pikiranku.

"Eh?" seketika aku langsung menghentikan nyanyianku dan langsung menatap tubuh Sasuke-sama yang tampak tertidur pulas.

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, aku lalu mulai berjalan mendekati tubuh Sasuke-sama. Dengan sangat hati-hati, aku mulai memeriksa denyut nadi Sasuke-sama.

"Sasuke-sama..." gumamku lirih begitu selesai memeriksa denyut nadi Sasuke-sama.

"Oyasuminasai Sasuke-sama. Semoga bermimpi indah," kataku sembari mencium kening Sasuke-sama. Sebuah air mata mengalir keluar dari mataku.

"Jadi begini ya rasanya memiliki 'Heart'?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Sebuah senyum penuh kesedihan terukir di wajahku.

###

_Sasuke POV On_

Aku tertegun saat mendengar Naruto menyanyi. Air mata mengalir keluar dari mataku.

'Nada ini... Suara ini... Betul-betul mirip dengan Naruto,' kataku dengan nada terkejut dalam hati.

'Naruto...'

'Kau memanggilku Teme?' tanya sebuah suara dalam pikiranku.

'Apa itu kau Dobe?'

'Ya... Ini aku!' ketika mendengar pernyataan itu, aku bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang memelukku dari belakang.

'Aku merindukanmu Dobe.'

'Aku juga,' sahut suara itu lembut.

'Aku kesepian tanpamu.'

'Aku juga. Karena itu, aku datang untuk menjemputmu,' kata suara itu lagi.

'Menjemput? Jadi aku bisa bersamamu lagi?' tanyaku dengan nada antusias.

'Tentu. Karena itu, ayo kita segera pergi!' sembari berkata demikian, sebuah tangan berwarna _tan _menarik tanganku, membawaku pergi menjauhi Naruto yang sedang menyanyi, membawaku masuk ke dalam sebuah terowongan yang sangat gelap.

'Kita mau kemana?' tanyaku lagi.

'Ke tempat dimana kita bisa berbahagia bersama!' dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat sebuah cahaya kecil menyilaukan di ujung lorong. Melihat cahaya itu, membuat tangan yang menarikku mempercepat langkahnya.

'Ayo! Kita sudah hampir sampai!' dan ketika suara itu mengatakan hal itu, aku pun sampai di ujung terowongan itu dan terus berjalan sehingga aku sampai di sebuah padang bunga yang amat luas dan indah.

"TEME!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Aku lalu menoleh ke arah sumber teriakan itu dan tertegun sejenak saat melihat sosok pemuda manis berkulit coklat serta berambut pirang yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku. Sejenak kemudian sebuah senyum terukir di wajahku.

"DOBE!" teriakku sembari berlari mendekati sosok itu. Lalu dengan sekali rengkuh, segera saja aku membawa pemuda manis itu ke dalam pelukanku.

"Tadaima Naruto!" kataku tanpa melepaskan pelukanku. Kubenamkan wajahku ke rambut pirang pemuda manis itu sembari mencium aroma wanginya yang khas.

"Okaeri Sasuke!" kata Naruto lembut sembari mempererat pelukan kami.

###

_Meski waktu mengubah dirimu..._

_Tetapi perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah..._

_Terima kasih atas segalanya..._

_Terima kasih karena telah menciptakanku…_

_Terima kasih atas 'Hati' yang telah kau berikan padaku..._

_Terima kasih..._

###

'_Setiap 'Hati' selalu terhubung oleh sebuah ikatan yang indah satu dengan yang lain... Bukankah memiliki 'Hati' itu merupakan 'Keajaiban'?'_

-END-

**Akashi: **Yap selesai! Cuma oneshot jadi maaf ya kalau pendek. *senyum-senyum**digampar readers*

Btw, saya lagi nggak ada ide buat ngelanjutin 'This is Your Life, Dobe' jadi bakal sangat agak lama saya bakal update! Gomen para readers. *bow*

Selain lagi nggak ada ide, saya lagi sibuk jaga rental ps, jadi waktu benar-benar habis deh.

Fic 'Home' juga bakal begitu karena yang punya ide *lirik Aria* sedang banyak tugas dan nggak bisa diganggu. Jadi saya mohon maaf lagi. *bow*

Fic ini saya buat untuk orang-orang terdekat saya, Nao-chan dan Fina yang saat ini sedang ultah. Selamat ulang tahun untuk kalian! *tiup terompet*

Mungkin ada banyak fic yang ceritanya mirip dengan ini, tapi saya sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan lagu ini. Jadi mau gimana lagi? Pokoknya saya mohon maaf ke para readers jika ada fic lain yang ceritanya sama dengan ini. *bow*

Akhir kata… Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review anda! *bow*

Catatan:

Di awal cerita ini Sasuke berumur 25 tahun. Ketika Sasuke meninggal, dia meninggal pada umur 60 tahun.

Naruto meninggal pada umur 17 tahun, jadi Naruto 'Kiseki' dibuat dalam model pemuda 17 tahun.


End file.
